Cancer, diabetes, kidney failure and cardiovascular, lung and blood diseases are annually responsible for several million deaths, high morbidity and tremendous economic costs in the United States alone. Minorities and blacks in particular, suffer unproportionally higher devastating effects from the aforementioned diseases than whites. The exceptionally high impact of these disorders on minority populations, results from a multitude of factors including a high percentage of economically disadvantaged minority families and an inadequate number of minority health care professionals and basic science researchers trained in biomedical science areas. The purpose of the proposed program is to impact positively on the aforementioned inequalities by motivating and preparing 2-year community college students to obtain baccalaureate degrees in biomedical areas. The program will expand an established cooperative, inter-institutional and interdisciplinary training program between Jackson State University, (a historically black institution) and Hinds Community College (a 2-year college). The Program will utilize Faculty and Administrators at each institution in the planning, implementation and programmatic aspects including 1. Provision of functional steering and Advisory committees 2. Development and implementation of student selection and advisement procedures, and 3. Conceptualization, implementation and publicity of research finding. All HCC students will enroll in an Introduction to Research course that will provide training in research and laboratory methodologies, literature survey mechanisms, and scientific writing techniques. Students will engage in specific individualized research projects and present their research finding at local seminar and professional meetings. They will also be encouraged to submit research manuscripts and to travel to local scientific conferences with student trainees where appropriate. Students will be exposed to biomedical, professional, and career experiences. They will also receive assistance in application procedures for baccalaureate degree programs in biomedical schools. [unreadable] [unreadable]